


Have at Each Other

by xByDefault



Series: Controversy [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, in which Sportacus has to tell Robbie to slow tf down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xByDefault/pseuds/xByDefault
Summary: Brought by popular demand I present the missing scene from ch. 26 of the story "Agree to Disagree".Robbie isn't good with casual intimacy, but he knows sex just fine. Sportacus is in for a ride.





	Have at Each Other

Feeling like a misbehaving teenager again, Sportacus took the steps of the stairway two and two, hounding his lover to hurry up in front of him. He tried not to giggle, but the giddy feeling bubbling in his sternum could not be contained, this set off Robbie as well, as he let out a low laughter.

The door behind them had barely shut when he found his back pressed up against it with Robbie bearing down on him with a desperation and a strength he rarely displayed. The laughter turned into a moan when Robbie licked into his mouth open and deep, enticing a clumsy dance of their tongues. It was rough, sloppy and hot. One of his hands was gripping his hip hard, while the other of those clever hands snaked in under his T-shirt, playing over his ribs then around his back to pull him close. Sportacus groaned, his own hands travelling up and down Robbie’s back, catching on the west and ridiculously high belt. He took courage and placed them to gather Robbie's cheeks through the snug material in his hands and squeezed the supple flesh. This got him a strangled noise in the back of Robbie’s throat and he bit his lip. Sportacus pulled their mouths apart, just enough for the man to sigh against him, “too much?”

“No, don’t stop,” he begged between gasps. He sounded out of breath and needy. Robbie was nothing but a dark blur before him, his figure backlit by the light filtering in from the window. His breathing if anything more ragged with warm puffs hitting his face and the faint smell of spear mint.

 

Sportacus had seen the lights from the greenhouse as they passed through the lower floor, they didn’t have to worry about troubling their host. And frankly, he didn’t care either way.  

He yanked Robbie back down. He in turn, ducked his head to the side, and began sucking and kissing Sportacus’ neck instead. He spread his legs willingly when he felt him wedge his knee in-between them. As well a hardness against his stomach, and came to the realization that Robbie was rapidly growing hard. For him. He wanted to wrap his legs around him and grind his own growing erection against the other. But, Sportacus didn’t think that Robbie could carry the extra weight of his body, even if they used the structure behind him as leverage. Instead he fought against the hand holding him in place and rolled his hips up against him. Robbie growled and mimicked the motion in a tandem as he bit down on his neck, making him keen softly.

“Sor-” Robbie tried to say, but Sportacus gripped his dark hair and forced his mouth upon him, ruining the man’s elaborate coiffure. He hadn’t dared to think that they would ever make it this far. Every thought, every imagined scenario that had played out in his head when he was left alone and aching in his quarters that he’d tried to fight back I vain. Not even after last night did he dare, given Robbie’s aversion to touch and intimacy. And yet here he was, with Robbie kissing him like he’d never been kissed before, making him feel like every nerve ending was on fire.

They separated with a wet obscene noise, panting heavily.

“Bed?”

“Bed.”

Robbie led him to the bed in the centre and kissed him softer this time. “Get comfy, I’ll be back.”

Sportacus nodded dumbly and shuffled up on top off the duvet, fidgeting a little. He saw his reflection in the dressing mirror. His hair was sticking out in an even more unruly mess, his shirt rumpled and his face flushed, he couldn’t help but smile. His attention was drawn away by the rummaging coming from the small toilet and Robbie returned shortly with a towel. “You never know,” he said, a bit sheepishly and dropped it by the end of the bed.

This time it was Sportacus that had Robbie crawling on top to straddle him. He bent down to kiss him again, slowly, methodically as he pushed him to lie down flat on his back.

Slowly he undid his cufflinks, putting them in a hidden pocked of his west and began undoing it as well. He was putting on a show for him. Sportacus let his hands travel up his thighs, when Robbie undid his belt and unzipped his dress pants enough for them to fall down he didn’t waste any time palming his hips and sides under the shirt. Robbie squirmed. “That tickles,” he squeaked and grabbed onto his hands to place them down on his hips again. Sportacus tried putting on an innocent front, while he at the same time sneaked them in under the pants to clutch Robbie’s butt again.

He knew that Robbie had some muscles on him. He’d felt it and he’d seen his arms those rare times he exposed them, such as earlier today when he’d dressed up as his double. But, seeing Robbie’s exposed torso was a new for him and he drank in the sight above him. Robbie would never be as muscled as he himself was, it wasn’t in his body type, but years of toiling with his inventions and elaborate ploys to mess with the townspeople and Sportacus, had given him a fine distinction over his biceps and shoulders. His stomach was soft and his chest covered in dark curls, his nipples the same dark shade of pink as his swollen lips. To Sportacus, he looked good enough to eat and he could barely restrain himself from tasting every inch of all that exposed flesh.

He gave one firm squeeze before he let go to pull his own shirt off, he was far too overdressed for the occasion. The friction had him momentarily halt as his straining erection rubbed against Robbie.

Said man let out a moan that sounded sinful, making him want to tear everything off in one go, but hands halted him from completely taking the shirt off, and made him leave it stretched over the back of his neck and shoulders.

“Nice,” Robbie said and dragged blunt nails down his pecs, enjoying the view of them framed by the material. He scooted a little back letting his eyes roam down from his lips, down his heaving chest, over his stomach and stopped at the fine trail of dark blond disappearing into the sweatpants just under him. Robbie looked back to meet his eyes and smiled darkly. Sportacus’ breath hitched as he rolled his hips over his. He threw his head back with a hiss between clenched teeth and screwed his eyes shut.

Exposing his throat like this was apparently a blatant invite for Robbie to go for the kill, as he began nibbling on the straining tendons, the sensitive skin below his ears, until he took a handful of his hair, yanking his head back and placed his mouth over his throat, letting his teeth scrape against his Adams apple, holding him absolutely still and submissive. Sportacus fought the reaction to swallow, not making his throat move a fraction. Robbie dragged his maw down until he began kissing his neck again and rocked his hips.

Clutching his biceps almost painfully, dragging his hands down over his ribs, palming his chest, blunt nails catching on Sportacus’ sensitive nipples. Tongue and teeth. He was everywhere all at ones.

Robbie was aggressive. More so than usual, and not shirking from touching or be touched. The motions was rushed, too rough now. Through the pleasure and pain, he managed to get a hold of Robbie’s wrists and pushed him away to look up at him. Robbie was gasping for breath, his pupils blown wide, in the dim light they looked impossibly dark.

“Slow down a little.”

“Please, don’t hold back. _Not now_ ,” Robbie whined.

Sportacus pulled him down against him. “Robbie,” he murmured, “please.” Robbie tried to push up, but he wound his legs around his waist and nuzzled into the now mussed hair. “I haven’t done this with a man before, just, slow down a little, okay?” That was partly the truth, the other was that Robbie’s aggression was worrying. He wanted Robbie present, both in body and in mind.

“I don’t know how to…” A shiver ran through his frame, he stopped fighting and gasped out in surrender, “okay. Okay. Yes, sorry.”

“It’s alright,” he whispered and kissed the side of his head, his jawline. Robbie turned his head to allow him to kiss him on the lips. Small quick pecks that turned into longer passionate ones again. This time however, the fire behind it was a nice warm glow sending thrills through him, rather than the overwhelming scorching inferno.

Robbie allowed them to switch places with Sportacus now on top. He tore his T-shirt, that would probably never be the same shape after this, off and tossed it to the side. Being the one in charge of the pace he started with fulfilling his desire to kiss that offered flesh beneath him. Trailing kisses and nips down his chest. He wondered how sensitive Robbie’s nipples were as he rolled one of the erect buds with his tongue, he sucked on it then blew on the saliva to cool. Robbie’s gasp and upwards rocking of his hips was answer enough and he got to work on the other. He worked his way down, mindful of how ticklish the man was, but how could he resist? Robbie swatted at his shoulder when he dragged his lips down the side of his abdomen and he laughed. He shuffled all the way down between his legs until he was at eyelevel with his groin.

This part… Was new territory. He looked up to gauge some reaction from Robbie, but the other man was staring up at the ceiling with his hands fisted into the duvet beneath them. He rested his cheek on one of Robbie’s hipbones and laid his hands on top of his partner’s. “Is everything okay?”

Robbie let in a sharp breath. “Yes, yes. Don’t stop.” He intertwined their hands. “Unless you want to stop, that is.”

“Mmm, no. I don’t think so,” he replied and kissed the hollow of his hip.

“Then do carry on,” Robbie huffed in a weak attempt of getting a sense of normality back.

Sportacus didn’t say anything, instead he inched back down. The imprint of Robbie’s cock was clear against the tight material of his dress pants, Sportacus took a deep breath, and then lowered himself down to nuzzle it. Robbie repeated that sharp intake again and swore. His body quivering. He knew he was doing something right and he grew a little braver and started to mouth at it through the straining material. His saliva leaving wet spots and he rubbed his cheek like a cat up against it.

Robbie was making small pleading noises and had gripped the duvet again in a white knuckled death grip.

Sportacus sat up on his knees, wiping his face. “I think we need less clothes,” he said breathlessly.

“You don’t say,” Robbie replied, somewhat dazed, to the ceiling, before he looked down his body to see Sportacus kneeling between his legs. He made a high-pitched noise and slammed his head back. He squeaked something that sounded suspiciously much like  _‘Death of me please I don_ _’t want to ruin my pants I can_ _’t look oh please.’_

Who was he to deny him? He crawled back to the end of the bed and pulled Robbie’s pants down with him, underwear and all.

He’d gotten Robbie’s pants down just above his knees when he looked up and saw the now freed erection.

That. Was a penis. Yup.

His erect penis was _proportionate_ , to say the least. He was uncut with the head peeking out of the foreskin almost flushed purple. He licked his lips at the sight of precum pearling from the slit. “Can I?” he asked as his fingertips brushed up his pale thighs.

Robbie gave him a thumbs up.

Cautiously, he took hold of the base of the erection, the flesh was warm and felt like a solid log in his hand as he slowly pumped it, revealing the full head with every downstroke. He’d never done this before, but he’d never been one to back down either. No matter how hard his heart was beating in his chest or the slight tremor in his hands. He rolled his thumb over the head and smeared the precum over it. Sportacus steadied himself and sank down to lick the underside. Robbie made a high keening sound, hands flying up to cover his mouth. He repeated his lapping over the glans, over the slit, before he took the head in his mouth completely and sucked, letting his tongue swirl round and down to the ridge underneath the head. The taste of cum was a little bitter, but the musky smell and taste of what was purely Robbie made him go a little further, a little deeper, as he bobbed his head, trying his best to be mindful of his teeth. He pulled off completely and kissed the inside of those milky white thighs. Robbie was trembling now and whimpering. He was very sensitive it would seem. Sportacus continued to gently stroke him, letting the foreskin rub up and down over the glistening head.

“Enough, that’s enough, you absolute terror!” Robbie shrieked and took hold of Sportacus to stop him. For a moment he thought that he’d done something wrong, but when Robbie scrambled up to plunder his mouth in the most debauched manner, he knew that that was not the case. “Pants. Off. _Now!_ ” he growled and pushed him back. Sportacus stood up from the bed and wiggled out of his pants in the same moment that Robbie’s came flying past him and hit the dresser behind him. The soft material pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them. When he looked back up at Robbie, he found him staring wide eyed at him with a slack jawed expression, gripping the base of his cock in a hold that had to hurt. “Come here,” he wheezed, “just look at you.”

“Like what you see?” he said, his own freed erection bobbed with every step he took until he was within reach of Robbie.

“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer,” Robbie’s strangled voice came through. He scooted to the edge of the bed and took hold of Sportacus’ hips, having him stand by the edge Robbie gingerly took his balls in his hand and rolled them between his fingers carefully, Sportacus own breath hitched in the back of his throat at the contact as he looked down in marvel at the man beneath him. Robbie was staring down at the erection presented before him, his eyes flicked up.

Asking silently.

“Please,” he breathed.

Smiling, Robbie let his hand travel up from his balls, up over the length of his cock and without breaking eye contact he took him in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. He felt his tongue over his slit before Robbie closed his eyes and with one swift motion took him in as deep as he could with his hand following the motion, creating a tight wet space that was driving him wild and was blissful torture on his own sensitive head, just on this side of too much.

Sportacus doubled over and had to brace himself on Robbie’s shoulders as he kept bobbing, kept making obscene noises and he himself kept moaning and grunting.

“Hmm, sweet,” Robbie muttered to himself absently with a string of saliva still connecting them, before he went in again to close his mouth around him and gently rub Sportacus’ glans against the ridge in the roof of his mouth behind his teeth, feeling the faintest of drags of them as well, making him sob Robbie’s name.

Robbie let the head fall from his lips with a pearl of precum on his lower lip. His knees buckled and he tackled the impish man down to kiss him roughly, tasting himself on his lips, licking into him.

Lying on their sides they rubbed up against each other, Robbie reached down and began stroking him again. Sportacus tried to do the same and return the act, but as he felt himself near, his motion got clumsier and he was left to helplessly cling to his lover, panting into his collarbone and nipping at whatever skin that he came in contact with while rutting shamelessly against him. Robbie was murmuring sweet nothings into his ear and Sportacus in turn gasped his name in broken English mixed with swears in his native language. The jacking got quicker and shallower, making Sportacus desperately rock into his fist and he came with a whimper.

In the midst of him coming and mind numbing pleasure, Robbie tugged him roughly onto his back and hitched his leg over the crook of his elbow and thrusted up against him, his cock sliding between his balls and up his erection slick with cum, spit and sweat. Sportacus got a vague impression of how it’d be to have Robbie inside of him. The friction against Sportacus’ quickly growing oversensitivity had him spasm and he curled in to hug Robbie close and keen into his ear.

Finally, he came with a few more quick rough thrusts and he bit down on Sportacus’ shoulder, muffling his own cry as he came.

Robbie licked the bite, whispering apologies and Sportacus kept whispering back that it was okay in a mantra of his own after their rocking against each other had come to a slow halt.

 

Sportacus was the first to come back to his senses after he’d come down from his orgasm, enough to feel their cum smeared on their groins and abdomens cool down, and get uncomfortably sticky. Somewhere down there was the towel Robbie had gotten. The man made a protesting noise when he tried to wiggle his legs to feel after the terrycloth. “Aha,” he said when he felt it, and bent down to get it to begin towelling them both down. Robbie rolled off him to stretch out with a content sigh, blinking blearily up at him with a dopey smile on his lips. Sportacus was sure that he was mirroring the same expression.

 

He was less sure on how they managed to crawl in under the duvet, not with how limp and uncooperative Robbie was after sex. He leaned in to kiss him lazily when they’d settled down.

“Hmm, I guess that the depiction of you as an Incubus wasn’t completely unfounded,” Robbie smiled.

Sportacus scoffed but went in for another kiss non-the less and laid his head over Robbie’s heart, letting the steady rhythm lull him to sleep, feeling content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> These two a**holes have a better sex life than me. Then again I'm aro, so wtf do I know about touchy-feely stuff.


End file.
